


Something Wicked- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 18





	Something Wicked- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 18

You barely got sleep last night and you blamed that on the stress of the case. You had an appointment with the doctor so you and the boys quickly got dressed and out the door.

“I was sleeping with my peepers open?” Sam laughed at his brother.

“I almost smoked that old girl, I swear. It’s not funny!” Dean complained.

“Oh, man, you should have seen your face.” Sam laughed some more.

“Yeah, laugh it off. Now we’re back to square one.” Dean grumbled. You looked over at the main office and saw Michael sitting outside the place, looking very sad.

“Hang on,” You left the boys and walked over to the young boy. “Michael, what’s wrong?”

“My brother is sick,” He looked up at you with tears in his eyes. You frowned and sat beside him, putting a hand on his back to comfort him. “Pneumonia. He’s in the hospital. It’s my fault.”

“How?” You looked up to see that Sam and Dean joined you.

“I should have made sure the window was latched. He wouldn’t’ve got pneumonia if the window was latched.” Michael was putting all this pressure on himself when he shouldn’t.

“Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault. Okay?” Dean said, listening to him.

“It’s my job to look after him.” Michael looked at him. You saw the pain behind Dean’s eyes and you knew that he was comparing himself to Michael. His mom ran out of the motel office and to her car.

“Michael, I want you to turn on the no vacancy sign while I’m gone. I’ve got Denise covering room service so don’t bother with any of the rooms.” She put bags into her car in a hurry.

“I’m going with you.”

“Not now, Michael.” She sighed.

“But I have to see Asher!” he argued.

“Hey Michael. Hey, I know how you feel because I’m a big brother too, but you gotta go easy on your Mom right now, ok?” Dean said and he nodded slowly. The mom looked frantic and she was clearly panicking.

“Listen, you’re in no condition to drive. Why don’t you let me give you a lift to the hospital?” Dean offered to her.

“No, I couldn’t possibly…” She started to say.

“No, it’s no trouble. I insist.” Dean pushed. She nodded and handed him her keys. She got in the car with a sigh.

“You two figure this thing out,” Dean growled at you. “We’re going to kill this thing. I want it dead, you hear me?”

“Dean, wait,” You stopped him just has he got to the driver’s side. “You need to stop blaming yourself.”

“Y/N, stay with Sam.” He sighed and got in the car. Soon, they were gone.

“What the hell is going on?” Sam looked at you.

“I need to go after him.” You looked at the Impala.

“He has his keys.” Sam said.

“I have my own. Look, Sam, there are things you don’t know and things that Dean is keeping from you. This case is very sensitive to him and I want you to know that it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t my fault. If I would have known… Just please, figure this out.” You got in the Impala and didn’t want for a response. You just left to the hospital.

You made it just in time because when you got there, Dean was leading Michael’s mother inside. You parked next to her car and rushed inside, going to the pediatrics place because you knew they were going to be there.

“Dean.” You breathed and walked up next to him.

“Y/N, I thought I told you to stay with Sam.” He sighed.

“You know I don’t listen well.” His phone rang and once he saw it was Sam, he answered it, putting it on speakerphone.

“Hey. How’s the kid?” Sam asked.

“He’s not good. Where you at?” Dean asked.

“I’m at the library. I’ve been trying to find out as much as I can about this Shtriga and it’s not good news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said Dad was there? Same deal. Before that, there was, uh, Ogdenville and before that, North Haverbrook, and Brockway. Every 15 to 20 years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months. Dozens of kids before the shtriga finally moves on. The kids just languish in comas and then they die.” Sam informed.

“How far back does this thing go?” You asked.

“Ah, I don’t know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called “Black River Falls” back in the 1890s. Talk about a horror show…. Whoa, hold on, I’m looking at a photograph right now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kid’s bed. One of the Doctors is Hydecker.”

“Hydecker in the 1800s?” You knew there was something off with that man. Dean hung up and glared at the doctor. He looked ready to slit his throat.

“Dean, whatever you’re thinking, don’t.” Dean ignored you and walked closer to the doctor.

“Dean, he doesn’t know that we know and we need to keep it that way.” You said in a hushed whisper as the doctor walked over to Dean.

“So, what’s the CDC come up with so far?”

“Well, we’re still working on a few theories. You’ll know something as soon as we do.” Dean said coldly. If the doctor noticed, he made no move about it.

“Well, nothing’s more important to me than these kids. Just let me know if I can help.”

“Of course they are.” You glared at him. Hydecker smiled and walked off.

“Dean, we need to figure something out. Let’s go back to Sam.” You took his hand and he let you take him out to his car. You were back at the motel in no time.

“We should have thought of this before. A doctor’s a perfect disguise. You’re trusted and you can control the whole thing.” Sam said, pacing the room.

“That son of a bitch.” Dean growled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t draw on him right there.” Sam said.

“We can’t let him know that we know. He’ll flee and who knows when the next time he’ll appear. It’s best to do this silently.” You stated.

“It wouldn’t have done any good, because the bastard’s bullet proof unless he’s chowing down on something. Plus, I wasn’t packing, which is probably a really good thing because I probably would have just burned a clip in him on principle alone.” Dean sighed.

“You’re getting wise in your old age Dean.” Sam teased.

“Damn right. Cause now I know how we’re going to get it.”

“Shtriga works through siblings and since I figured it went after Asher, it’s going to come after Michael next.” No, Dean wasn’t thinking of using the kid as bait, right?

“Then we gotta get him away.”

“No, that would blow the whole deal.” Dean shook his head.

“Sam, he wants to use Michael as bait.” You said.

“Are you nuts? No! Forget it. That’s out of the question.” Sam scoffed.

“It’s not out of the question, Sam, it’s the only way. If this thing disappears it could be years before we get another chance.” Dean argued.

“Michael’s a kid. And I’m not going to dangle him in front of that thing like a worm on a hook.”

“It’s not like the kid would be alone. He has three very skilled hunters with him.” You tried to get Sam on Dean’s side.

“Yeah, dad did not send me here to walk away.” Dean said intensely.

“ _You_? He sent us.”

“This isn’t about you, Sam. I’m the one who screwed up, all right. It’s my fault. There’s no telling how many kids have gotten hurt because of me.” Dean said, his voice cracking.

“Dean, that wasn’t your fault.” You walked closer to him. You hated how he blamed everything on him.

“How is it your fault?” Sam asked, still not getting it. Dean refused to answer as he stared at himself in the mirror. You walked over to him and laced your fingers with his.

“Dean, you have to tell him.” You whispered.

“Dean, you’ve been hiding something from the get-go. Since when does Dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell me what’s going on.” All Sam wanted to do was understand.

“You need to tell him.” You whispered so only he could hear. It was hard for him so you looked at Sam, pulling Dean to the bed.

“It was the summer of 1989 and John had left for a case. How were we supposed to know what would happen? You kept asking where John was and you were getting sick and tired of eating the same damn thing every night. We needed a break Sam. So, when you were asleep, Dean and I left the room to go play video games in the motel lobby.

“Dean wanted to keep playing and playing and I followed him. I swear, we didn’t know what was going to happen. We played until the place closed and made our way back. But it was too late. The shtriga was already in your bedroom. Just a minute later and you would have been dead.

“Dean scared it away from you and that’s when John came back, guns blazing. He shot at the thing but it got away. I swear, Sam, it was an accident.” You explained it.

“Dad just grabbed us and booked; dropped us off at Pastor Jim’s about three hours away, but by the time he got back to Fort Douglas the shtriga had disappeared, it was just gone. It never surfaced until now. You know, Dad never spoke about it again, I didn’t ask. But he… ah… he looked at me different, you know? Which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me an order and I didn’t listen, I almost got you killed.” Dean said sadly, looking down.

“You were just a kid.” Sam said softly.

“Don’t. Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it.”

“But using Michael – I don’t know Dean. I mean, how ‘bout one of us hides under the covers, you know, we’ll be the bait.” Sam suggested.

“It won’t work. That thing has to get close enough to feed and he’ll recognize that we aren’t children.” You said.

“Believe me, I don’t like it, but it’s gotta be the kid.” Dean said. You put your head on his shoulder and he pressed his lips to your forehead.

“Then let’s go talk to Michael.” Sam said, getting up. You looked at Dean to see him already looking at you.

“It wasn’t your fault and you know that. You gotta stop blaming everything on you. To be fair, I thought you were a pretty great kid.” You kissed his cheek and stood up, holding his hand. He didn’t say anything but followed you to the motel reception area.


End file.
